Before
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Read before my other fics please. A short story on how my original characters met and knew the other DD. It's kinda of an explanation of how they fit in only in fic form.


Before  
by: ME jus1digigirl  
  
**Author's Note**:  
Hey Everyone! The reason I want you all to read this before reading   
any of my other fan fics is so you'll understand some stuff. I am   
adding two characters to digimon for my fics and if you read this, you'll   
understand stuff about them. It's kinda a short story of how my   
characters met the other digidestined. Before they became the digidestined that is.   
Years ago. Lots of my other fan fics will probably have them in it unless I   
feel like writing otherwise. And another thing, my first character, Maura,   
is a character based on my personality and characteristics and blah blah blah.   
Sam, my second character, is based on my younger sister who's two years younger   
than me. So now that you know that, read and enjoy! Oh yeah, one more thing.   
The digimon characters or Digimon is not owned by me (unfortunately) but by Fox   
Kids, Toei Animation, etc. The only characters I own are Maura and Sam Saiyun.  
  
  
"Waah!" cried a little baby girl with a little bow sitting on her dark brown, almost black hair.  
  
"Waah!" another voice cried out. This time, it was a baby boy with brown hair.  
  
The boy was about nine months old and the little girl five months. They sat in the nursery waiting for both their parents to come pick them up but now they cried out in hunger.  
  
"Coming coming!" said a young woman. She was the nurse.  
  
"Come on Tai and Maura! Your mom's are here!" she said opening the gate of the playpen and lifting them both out.   
  
"My you're getting heavier! That's good." the nurse said and walked over to the front of the nursery where two mothers were waiting.   
  
She gave baby Tai to the brunette mother and baby Maura to the light brown skinned mother.   
  
"Hi sweetie!" said Maura's mother. "Did you miss mommy?"  
  
"Hey there big boy! Ready to go home?" Tai's mother said.  
  
Maura and Tai stopped crying instantly and laughed as their mothers played with them. The two young mothers smiled at their babies and looked at each other.   
  
"Well, I guess we can go now!" Tai's mom said.  
  
"Yes. Let's go. By the way, how's Tai doing when sleeping?"   
  
"He's getting better. He doesn't wake up as much anymore."  
  
"Same with Maura."   
  
The looked down at their babies who were laughing with each other and making baby sounds.  
  
"Those two are getting to be real friends! I wonder what they're saying?" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Yes they are. They'll be best friends just like us! Babies always have a secret language no one can understand!" she smiled at her daughter and then walked out of the nursery with Tai's mother following.  
  
  
(*A/N: Okay, so that's how I decided that Maura and Tai knew each other. In case you didn't get it, they're mothers were best friends so of course, their kids would be friends. Anyways, read on!)/I  
  
  
About five years later:  
  
  
"Waah!" a little girl cried out. "Give me ball!"  
  
"No! My ball!" another girl cried.  
  
Both two-year-olds tugged at a giant beach ball with such force that the ball slipped from their tiny grasps and flew upward causing them to fall back on the grass.  
  
"WAAAHHHHH!!!!" they both wailed.  
  
"Tai! Tai! They're crying again!" four-year-old Maura said walking towards the babies.  
  
"Kari! Sam! Why are you two crying?" Tai said coming over. He was now five-years old.   
  
(*A/N: As I mentioned before, Tai is a few months older than Maura so Maura's not quite five yet but almost)/I  
  
The older siblings carefully sat their little sisters up.  
  
"They were fighting for that ball!" Maura explained as best as one four-year-old could explain to a five-year-old. "Hey!" she suddenly said.  
  
"Hey!" Tai said at exactly the same time.   
  
"That's my ball."  
  
"It is NOT your ball Tai! It's mine!"  
  
"No, it's mine!"  
  
They both lunged towards it and started pulling.  
  
"It's...mine!" Maura yelled.  
  
"No...it's...my...ball!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"You're..wrong!"   
  
"No..you're wrong!"   
  
"No..it's mine!"  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
While this was going on, Sam and Kari had stopped crying and fighting with each other to watch in fascination as their older siblings fought over the same ball they had been fighting over.  
  
"My..ball!"  
  
"No..my ball!"  
  
"No...my.."  
  
POP!  
  
Now it was no one's ball.  
  
"Waah!"  
  
"Waah"  
  
"Waah!"  
  
"Waah!"  
  
"My ball popped!" cried out four voices.  
  
  
(*A/N: Now you know how Sam and Kari met. Same as they're elder siblings. They were born knowing each other.)  
  
  
Two years later (before the kids see Parrotmon and Greymon battle):  
  
  
"Go Tai! You can do it!" seven-year old Maura yelled from the bleachers.  
  
She looked down on the field and saw her best friend as he got ready to pass the ball. Crossing her fingers, she saw him take aim towards the goal but then, she saw a girl with short brown hair yell, "Tai! I'm open!" Tai passed the ball to the girl and she scored winning the game for the team.  
  
"Yay!" Maura cheered with the rest of the supporters but something puzzled her.   
  
Why was a girl on the boy's soccer team? Keeping this in mind, she ran down the bleachers and over to where Tai was standing around with his team.   
  
"Nice pass Tai!"  
  
"Thank coach! But Sora's the one who made the goal!" he looked at his new friend who smiled.  
  
"Well, it was all teamwork!" she replied.  
  
"Hey Tai!"   
  
Tai turned around and saw Maura running towards him. He smiled at the sight of his friend.  
  
She ran over and gave him a big hug.   
  
(*A/N: I support Taiora so the hug is just a best friend hug although I what I don't support is seven-year-olds dating but they can make fun of others)  
  
"That was some game! Great pass!" she let him go.  
  
Just then, two boys came over from the other team started chanting, "Tai's got a girlfriend! Tai's got a girlfriend!"   
  
Now, when seven-year olds are told that about their best friend, it can get very embarrassing, especially when it's said by the enemy.  
  
"Oh shut up you losers!" Maura said balling up her fists.   
  
This was pretty brave of her considering those guys were twice her size.   
  
"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me you little shrimp?" the bigger guy said.  
  
"Me," she punched both boys in the stomach...one with each hand.  
  
"Ooof!" they grunted.  
  
"Now go away before I-" she raised her hands gesturing them.  
  
The boys got the point and left the field.  
  
Maura turned back to Tai who was staring at her, "What?"  
  
Tai shook his head, "I can't believe you did that! I've known you forever and you've never been like that."  
  
Maura shrugged, "Well, people surprise you everyday. Anyways, hi!" she now turned to Sora.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sora. I don't believe we've met." she put out her hand.  
  
Maura took it and shook hands with her and said, "I'm Maura. Where do you live?"  
  
"Heighten View Terrace."  
  
"Really? Tai and I live there too! Would you like to come over to my house later today?"  
  
"Sure...I'd love to!"  
  
"What about me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sorry Tai, this is a girl's only get-together! You can come over later though!" Maura said and she and Sora walked off talking a lot with each other.  
  
Tai watched them go and shook his head, "Girls!"  
  
"Hey Kamiya! Look's like your girl ditched you for a friend!" It was the big guy from the other team again.   
  
Tai looked back at where Maura and Sora were walking off, turned back to the guy, and...  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
  
(*A/N: Well, there you go...how Maura met Sora. Hey, their names rhyme! Hehe. Anyways, I'm not going to write about how Sam and Sora meet. You can pretty much figure that out. Sam is Maura's sister and Sora is Maura's friend so...you know)  
  
  
Three more years pass:  
  
  
"Welcome class to the fourth grade! I'm your new teacher Mr. Yukuri. Please find your nametag on the desk. That will be your assigned seat." Maura heard her new teacher say as she walked in to class with Tai.   
  
"Great, assigned seats again!" Tai grumbled.  
  
"Hey! Assigned seats aren't that bad!" Sora said walking up behind them. "You meet new people that way!"  
  
"Hi Sora." Maura and Tai both said.   
  
They all stopped and stood in front of the blackboard.  
  
"Hey. I wonder if we sit near each other!" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah. I hope so except I hope I do not sit in front of Tai again! Last year was enough to drive a person crazy." Maura exclaimed.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"Later. I think the teacher's about to come in here and tell us off for not finding out seats." Maura said.   
  
"Yeah. Let's see, where do I sit?" Tai agreed glancing towards the doorway where the teacher was looking at them.  
  
"Over there." Sora pointed. "In the back behind that blond girl."  
  
"Hehehe!" Tai laughed evilly and walked to his new desk rubbing his hands.  
  
Sora and Maura watched him start talking to the girl and a few minutes later she jumped up and yelped. They watched as she shoved Tai and sat back down.  
  
"Poor girl." Maura said shaking her head. "Anyways, where do we sit?"  
  
"Hmm...I sit in the front beside that boy with the earring and you sit beside that blond boy in the middle."   
  
"Okay. I'm gonna sit down now." Maura walked over to her desk and sat down.   
  
She turned towards the boy, "Hi!" she said smiling, "I'm Maura Saiyun."  
  
The boy turned his head, "Hi! I'm Matt Ishida."  
  
"Nice to meet you Matt." Maura said.   
  
  
(*A/N: Well, now we see that Maura and Matt met each other in fourth grade. In my story, you can guess that Tai and Sora also met Matt at the same time. Anyway, read on!)  
  
  
About one year later at summer camp:  
  
  
"I can't believe we're at summer camp! Finally! Too bad Kari couldn't come. I wonder who else will be in our cabin?" Maura asked Tai as she and Sam walked towards the little building.  
  
"I don't know. I hope some people who like soccer though!"  
  
"Can't you think about anything else?"  
  
"Sure can! Lots of things. But not right now." laughed the eleven-year-old boy.  
  
"Whatever. Come on. Let's go in." Maura opened the door of their cabin and walked in.  
  
"Hello everyone!" she said.  
  
Looking around she noticed that the cabin was quite big and that the room was split in the middle by a curtain, which was now open. There were three bunks on each side of the room.   
  
(*A/N: Don't even think about what you're thinking if any of you sick minded people are reading this. I had to make is so the boys and girls share a cabin and they're too young to do anything! So don't.)  
  
On the left side of the room, she saw a short boy sitting on floor with a laptop.  
  
He looked up at her, "Hello! I'm Izzy. Please tell me your names."  
  
"Uh..hi! I'm Maura and this is Tai and Sam. Sam's my sister. What are you doing?"  
  
"Me? I'm trying to..."  
  
"No not you Izzy. Him," she pointed to a tall boy with glasses sitting on the bed.   
  
He had many different medicine bottles and first aid equipment scattered around him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm trying to sort out my medicine. I'm allergic to many things and there are many dangerous things at camp so I want to be ready. By the way, I'm Joe Kido."  
  
"Nice to meet you Joe." Tai said. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
"Yeah, two girls. They're over there," Joe pointed across the room.  
  
Tai, Maura, and Sam turned around.  
  
"Sora!" Sam cried out. "We didn't know you were coming!"  
  
"Hi guys! I decided to come at the last minute and I couldn't tell you. I took the early bus here."  
  
"Well, at least you came." Tai said.   
  
"What?" Sora said not hearing him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Maura started giggling but Tai shot her such a look that she stopped.   
  
"Anyways, Joe told us there were two girls here. Where's the other one?" Maura asked looking around.  
  
Sora pointed to a door in the back. "She's in the bathroom fixing her hair."  
  
Just then, a fairly tall girl wearing a large hat and pink dress walked out.  
  
"Oh. Hello, I'm Mimi." she said seeing the newcomers.  
  
"Hi Mimi! I'm Maura."  
  
"Hey! I'm Tai."  
  
"And I'm Sam, Maura's younger sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Mimi replied.   
  
Then, Crrreeeaaak! Someone had opened the door and was coming in.  
  
"Come on T.K.! This is our cabin."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Recognizing the first voice, Maura, Tai, and Sora turned. Matt had just walked in with a little boy following him.  
  
"Hey Matt!" they exclaimed.  
  
Matt looked up, "Hey guys! Cool. You're in here too."  
  
"Yeah. And who's this?" Maura asked walking up to him and the little boy.  
  
"Who this? This is T.K. He's my brother."  
  
"Cool. I have a younger sister too. She's eight. Come over here Sam," Sam walked over to her sister. "Sam, this is Matt and this is T.K."  
  
"Hi! I'm eight too." T.K. said.  
  
"Really? So am I." Sam replied.  
  
"Hi Sam." Matt said.  
  
"Hi. Are you Maura's boyfriend?"  
  
"Sam! Of course not! We're just friends!" Maura exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go play T.K?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure! Let's go outside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two walked outside.  
  
  
(*A/N: Okay, there we go. Everyone knows each other. Now, keep reading. I added a little extra to this fic. Oh and if you think I'm going to make anything happen between T.K. and Sam, you're wrong. I support Takari in case you haven't read my profile.)  
  
  
"Sheesh, kids." Maura said shaking her head and watching them go.   
  
She looked back at Matt. Or actually, she looked up at him since she was shorter than he was. She noticed Matt looked somewhat embarrassed from Sam's comment.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many times people have asked that same question about me and Tai."  
  
"Really? What do you tell them?" Matt said.  
  
"Can't boys and girls just be friends?" saying this, she turned around to face everyone else."Hey everyone! Let's go outside! It's such a nice day!"  
  
"Okay." everyone agreed and they all ran outside.  
  
Tai immediately spotted a tree and climbed up lying down on a branch. Joe and Mimi came out carrying large bags. Maura and Izzy had their backpacks.   
  
After about ten minutes, Mimi suddenly shouted, "Hey! It's snowing!"  
  
"What?" Tai opened his eyes and saw a white flake fall on his nose. "What's going on here?" he jumped down from the tree.  
  
All the kids stood around watching the snow fall on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Look at that! What are those?" Izzy yelled pointing up at the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw nine little objects floating towards them. Each person caught one.  
  
"What are these?" Joe asked.  
  
"Forget what they are! We have bigger problems! Like that huge tidal wave!" Maura shouted.  
  
"Tidal wave? There are no oceans here." Matt said but when he looked up, he yelled "RUN!"  
  
Everyone looked up, saw the huge wave coming towards them and ran instead of asking questions. But, they were too slow. The wave reached them and suddenly, they were sucked into a portal transporting them to a different world. The digiworld.  
  
  
  
  
Well, there ya go. The last part wasn't really anything about Maura meeting anyone. I just thought it was a good way to end the fic. So, what do you think? This is actually my second fic but first to be posted. Anyway, please review this and tell me what you think. Please please please! Pretty please with cherries on top! Thanks. I'd really appreciate it. Flames if you have to as long as you review.   
  
  
Thanks.   
*Maura*  
(Not my real name but that's what you can call me...just read my profile)  
  
  



End file.
